Humano En Equestria: 9 Años Despúes
by Zakhep Slon
Summary: Kevin era un simple niño de 14 años que veía la vida como si fuera un infierno y le gustaba My Little Pony, Pero toda su vida cambia cuando muere y le dan una segunda oportunidad, Nace de nuevo y tiene que vivir su vida, ¿Recuperará su memoria de su Vida pasada?
1. Prólogo: Recién llegado

Humano En Equestria.

Por: Zakhep Slon.

Recién llegado. (Tercera Persona)

Era un día como cualquier otro en la **TIERRA** , niños llendo a la escuela, Padres trabajando, una vida simple en algunos casos.

Pero no para mí.

Noo, para mí TODO tenía que salir mal, en la escuela por la culpa de la net del gobierno me bajaron las notas, porque ya saben como te engancha la pc... mis padres me re-cagaban a pedo porque me quedaba desde las 22:00 de la noche hasta las 10:00!, como decía mi compañero de skype: Musho Mainkra! ;V.

Bueno bueno, nos estamos llendo de tema.

No me hablaba absolutamente con nadie, salvo que sea para comprar un juego en un local, no tenía amigos, puras charlas en Skype y no salía nunca.

Me aislé de todo, se podría decir-

Asaaa te asustaste!

Te pensabas que me olvidaba de hablar de mí y mis características?!

Ahora si vamos al tema.

Me llamo Kevin, tengo 14 Años y soy de Argentina, Buenos Aires (si, no me importa dar dato personal tan insignificante como este), soy muy reservado en mis emociones, puedes verme en la calle y estoy caminando neutral y todo eso, pero MUY dentro de mí, siempre estoy triste, tratando de buscar una manera de seguir adelante, a mí me dicen que tengo que mirar al futuro, que aún soy muy joven y queda mucho para ver en la vida, pero a mí me da igual lo que digan, es mi vida y solo mía, a veces tengo ganas de gritar:

NO ME JODAN MAS POR FAVOR, DIOS NO MOLESTEN CON MI VIDA, TIENEN LA SUYA!

Sep, eso quisiera decir, si tan solo tuviera la oportunidad...

9 de Mayo de 2016, (Primera Persona)

 _Otro cumpleaños sin sentido._ Pensé cuando me desperté con un desayuno en la cama, y no hablo de un té con galletitas, eso sería muy poco, era uno muy largo con Yogur,Chisitos de colores, 3 paquetes de galletitas,una "Cepita" sabor naranja y un postre de chocolate.

 _Noooo mira todo eso PAPU, que rico, al menos me despertaron con algo lindo en la cama._ Sonreí y mire quienes estaban dándome toda esta comida.

Era mi mamá de 40 años, junto a mi Papá de 36 y mis Hermanas, con 17 y 19 años (no dejo nombres de mi familia).

-Kevin mirá, te gusta?. Dijo mi mamá con una sonrisa.

-¿Gustarme?, me encanta!, mira nomás que me trajieron!. Dije Eufórico por el desayuno.

-Tomá, comé tranquilo, pero dejá para más tarde, no te vas a comer todo en un día eh.

-No importa, gracias má. Dije abrazando a mi mamá felizmente.

Se fueron y me dejaron el "conjunto de comida" en la cama, solo comí 1 paquete completo y me tomé media cepita. _Quiero dejar lo otro para el final..._

Me vestí y me fui a la cocina, Tenía puesto una remera común y corriente Azul, unos pantalones Celeste-Claro y unas Zapatillas Con Negro en algunas partes, gris la mayoría y rojo.

Hice lo de siempre en mi vida, Fui al colegio a las 13:00 por 4 horas y media, salgo a las 17:30 y llego a mi casa.

Llego a mi casa y veo que no hay nadie. _Joder, que raro que no haya nadie, nunca me dejan solo sin avisar... puede que haya alguien por acá._ Voy a la cocina y agarro un Cuchillo común y corriente, paso a ver a la pieza de mis padres...

Estaban tirados en el suelo con mis hermanas... _muertas..._

Por un momento dejé que se procesen mis pensamientos y hice lo más sensato...

Salir de mi casa corriendo a decirle a mi vecino que venga rápido.

Ya con mi vecino conmigo y yó llorando como la reputísima madre, volvimos a mi casa y mi vecino se quedó en shock al ver los cuerpos de mis familiares.

-Vine del colegio tranquilo _*sniff*_ entré a casa y esto estaba así... Dije sin ganas, sin fuerzas, sin el alma para poder continuar.

-Hay que llamar a la policía para ver que pasó acá, quedate que voy a la comisaría, que no tengo teléfono. Dijo mi vecino corriendo en la calle.

...

Ahora qué?

AHORA QUE?!

ME DESPIERTAN EN MI CAMA FELIZMENTE, ME VOY 4 HORAS Y VEO QUE ESTAN TODOS MUERTOS?!, **JODER!**

Entro a casa, huelo el lugar y me voy a donde está la computadora... _joder... ahora que hago... perdí absolutamente todo, Mi familia está muerta, y no voy ni en pedo a vivir con el vecino o algun lugar para niños sin hogar... PREFIERO ESTAR MIL VECES MUERTO Y REENCONTRARME CON MI FAMILIA PARA NO ESTAR EN ESTE MUNDO DE M*ER!_

Y pensé las **PALABRAS...**

 _...Desearía ir a Equestria, donde hay aventuras, amigos muy fieles..._

 _...Otra familia, Otra VIDA, porque ahora estoy Quebradísimo mentalmente y Psicológicamente ahora mismo..._

...

...

...

...

Cuando estaba en la compu,a punto de encender el skype, Siento una sombra y algo penetrándo mi espalda...

 _...Qué?, Qué es este Do- AAAAGH!_

Caigo al suelo y puedo ver mi asesino, era un hombre con el traje típico de cualquier ladrón, le veo la cara y se ve... _Triste?_

Antes que cayera inconsciente por primera vez en mi P*ta vida, con cuchillo en el suelo, lo agarro, me levanto y le doy un cuchillazo en el corazón.

Cae adolorido, le quito la máscara de ladron que tenía y era Mi P*to VECINO que me atacó.

-... Por qué M*ERDA LO HICISTE?! Le grité.

No me respondió, supuse que él ya había muerto _... A la m*erda. quería morir y_ _DIOS_ _me han dado la oportunidad..._ , me acuesto por el tremendo dolor de mi espalda, y me quedo inconsciente.

...

...

...

...

...

"Despierto" y veo que estoy en un lugar completamente oscuro, exepto por una forma que veo cerca mío,pero a la vez no puedo ver bien, con un traje oscuro, no se le veía la cara y llevaba una Guadaña que parecía ser de Acero Inoxidable.

-Alguien más ha llegado a su muerte... Saca un Libro gigantesco buscando algo en específico.

-Hm, Tú eres Kevin Slon, Tienes 14 años, Amante de los videojuegos y sin vida social- _Que!_ que solo está en la computadora... Ahora los niños son así hoy en día, pero tú eres diferente... Arremetiste contra tu vecino como un último acto de Venganza y lo matas, La verdad lo tuve aquí y lo llevé al infierno,era un tipo sin corazón y sin alma... pero ahora estas tú aquí,y tengo algo en especial, algo que a **CASI NADIE** le doy... Otra Oportunidad.

Quería soltar Mi deseo,pero me interrumpió.

-Ya sé que te gusta esa... Caricatura de Ponis que viven felices y contentos, eso es lo que te voy a dar, un pasaje para nacer de nuevo en ese mundo de Ponis que tanto te gusta, pero algo tienes que tener en cuenta: Cuando mueras de nuevo, No voy a ser yó quien te visite... Una última cosa, te vas a encontrar con objetos que ya conocerás cuando despiertes, cuando recuerdes tu pasado te los voy a dar... Buen viaje y hasta nunca...

 **... Zakhep Bloodyknife.**


	2. El nacimiento de Zakhep

Humano En Equestria

Por: Zakhep Slon.

 _Mensaje para los Lectores:_

 _He tomado sus críticas, y tienen razón, la historia es muy apresurada, pero a partir de este capítulo todo va a ir con calma._

 _Ahora los Diálogos en vez de - tienen " " , Así les será más facil ver quién esta hablando, Muchas Gracias por sus sugerencias,_ _ **Zultanita, dikr y Lord Valentin.**_

 _Dicho esto, Comenzemos con el capítulo._

El Nacimiento de... **Zakhep Bloodyknife.**

9 Mayo, 03:05 A.M.

Ponyville, Hospital

Sala de Parto.

(Punto de vista de Sweet Cupcakes)

Escuché unos lloriqueos que venían de mi recién nacido.

"Felicidades!, Es un Potro!" Decía el Doctor entregándome a mi recién nacido hijo.

"¿Cielo?" A su lado estaba su Novio Sharp Sword, que estaba muy emocionado y apenas podía contener su alegría.

"¿Si amor?" Le dije compartiendo nuestras emociones.

"¿Qué nombre le Pondremos a nuestro Hijo?"

"Mmmmm, Haz los honores, que sea un nombre bueno."

"Está bien, Te llamarás..."

Estaba muy nerviosa por el suspenso, hasta que dijo el nombre.

" **Zakhep Bloodyknife** , Te llamarás Zakhep Bloodyknife!"

El nombre me hizo poner los pelos de punta, era muy inapropiado y asqueroso a la vez, pero sentía muy dentro de mí que era el nombre PERFECTO.

Mirando a Zakhep, Pude verlo detalladamente, Es un Potro de color Gris con Ojos color Verdes- _Supongo que lo heredó de mi los ojos... que lindura._ y una melena Negra.

Mientras inspeccionaba a Zakhep, el doctor nos atrajo la atención y comentó:

"Su hijo es muy saludable por lo que veo-" Paró de hablar por un segundo y su cara de alegría cambió a una de Confusión.

"¿Doc, pasa algo?" Pregunta Sharp Sword.

"Veo una Pequeña Discrepancia aquí en su boca, mira detalladamente."

Mi esposo tuvo una diferente reacción, me miró y me dijo:

"¡¿Es Omnívoro?!"

No lo podía creer, nosotros somos Herbívoros, ¿y nuestro hijo come Carne?

"Déjeme analizar a su hijo por unos minutos, te parece 1 hora?, necesito correr todos los exámenes posibles para averiguar si puede digerirlos." Dice el doctor Determinado a Investigar este nuevo Suceso.

Obviamente no me pude negar, así que Acepté y salimos de la sala.

9 Mayo, 04:19 A.M.

Ponyville, Hospital

Sala de Espera.

(Punto de vista de Sharp Sword)

 _Esta información es muy dificil de digerir, hablando de digerir, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que comí?, todo este parto me dio hambre, creo que voy a ver si hay algún negocio por aquí-_

Interrumpió mis pensamientos El sonido de puertas abriéndose, mi Novia, Sweet Cupcakes y yó nos levantamos y esperábamos la respuesta del Doctor, se le veía la cara de impresión que tenía en ese momento, pasó 1 minuto y por fin nos habla:

"No lo puedo creer... Su hijo es Perfectamente Omnívoro, no tendrán problemas en cuidarlo." Dijo el doctor entregándo el potro a nosotros.

"Gracias Doc, por todo." Le dije mientras sonreía.

"No hay problema, es mi trabajo despúes de todo."

"Igualmente gracias."

Nos fuimos del Hospital y nos encaminamos a Casa, donde recién comenzaría todo.

 **La vida de Zakhep Bloodyknife Acababa de Empezar.**


	3. Noche con Discusión

Humano En Equestria

Por: Zakhep Slon

 _Mensaje para los lectores: Aclaro otras dudas, por si lo tenían en la cabeza..._

 _1: El potro ya nació con dientes por el viaje de Tierra-Equestria._

 _2: Es Omnívoro por la misma razón dicha en la 1._

 _Respuesta a_ _ **dikr:**_

 _ **1: (por ahora pondras el punto de vista del padre?)**_ _Si, ya que digamos que Zakhep... aún no piensa con claridad ni puede experimentar tanto, además, No estaría bueno tener el punto de vista de Zakhep y no entender nada, no? :P_

 _ **2: (¿cuantos capitulos crees que tengas hasta que zakhep sea un adolescente o un niño y asi puedas poner desde su punto de vista?)**_ _entr capítulos, los tengo que hacer importantes para poder desarrollar bien la Historia, me explico? (SI!) Oc. Digamos que Zakhep tuvo un evento muy triste, puede que lo lleve para siempre, o puede ser temporal, lo importante es que influye en la historia y que el lector se ponga en el lugar de Zakhep._

 _ **3: (¿lo pondras durante su desarrollo y conservara sus memorias?)**_ _Lo primero sí, lo segundo prefiero no llevarlo al exterior aún, ya que en mi cabeza aún genero muchas ídeas para este FanFic, y quiero que obtenga el Lector ese "Suspenso" o ese "Quiero más" para cuando salga a la luz, estén aliviados, me expliqué algo mal acá pero no sabía como explicarlo :/_

 _Sin más que Dejar claro, Empezemos de una vez :) (Si tienen alguna duda solo manden mensaje o Review, y será respondido en un capítulo!)_

Noche con discusión. (Punto de vista de Sharp Sword)

Estamos llendo a nuestra casa y aún no puedo creer lo que me ha dicho el Doctor en el Hospital... _"Veo una Pequeña Discrepancia aquí en su boca, mira detalladamente." "¡¿Es Omnívoro?!" *suspiro* No me lo puedo creer, ¿como pudo pasar algo así?_

"Me estás escuchando Sharp?" Se interrumpieron mis pensamientos al oír a Sweet.

"Si cielo?" Le dije aún recuperandome de la interrupción.

"Estás muy callado desde que salimos del Hospital, te preocupa algo?"

"Si... ¿Cómo vamos a alimentar a Zakhep si es Omnívoro?" dije algo preocupado.

"...Oh, eso. te acuerdas lo que dijo el Doctor? _"No lo puedo creer... Su hijo es Perfectamente Omnívoro, no tendrán problemas en cuidarlo."_ Debería comer lo mismo que nosotros."

"Ah, me había olvidado, perdón por no hablar tanto..."

"No hay problema Cielo, todo va a estar bien" Me dijo sonriendo.

Estuvimos caminando por 5 minutos sin hablar otra vez y llegamos a casa.

Apenas llegamos y dejamos a Zakhep en una Cuna, que habíamos comprado 3 dias antes, me fui al Baño y de ahí al Espejo para ver en qué estado estaba.

Estaba hecho un desastre, me veá a mí mismo, un Poni color Azul Oscuro,con melena Negra en las puntas pero lo demás Blanco, ojos Celestes y Cutie mark de Un martillo con un Yunque.

Salí del baño y me encontre de nuevo con mi novia Sweet Cupcakes, tan hermosa como siempre, ella era una Poni color Celeste con melena color Rojo, ojos Verdes y Cutie mark de un Cupcake de Vainilla, con una fresa arriba.

Ella me estaba esperando con una cara de Autoridad- _Ahora que Hice?_ mientras estaba preparando en lo que se veía unos Bocadillos antes de dormir y me acerqué a ella.

"Sweet, que sucede?" Le dije con cara de preocupado por 2nda vez.

"Sharp, tenemos que hablar." Me respondió terminando de hacer los bocadillos que se veían que eran unos Sandwiches de flores.

Me fuí a la mesa del Comedor, ella siguiéndome por detrás, me siento en un cojín, ella haciendo lo mismo y empezamos la charla.

"Que pasa Sweet, de qué tenemos que hablar?"

"Ya sabes de qué estoy hablando, Sharp Sword." _!, Como decía mi padre: "Si te llaman por tu nombre completo... ¡SIGNIFICA_ _ **PELIGRO!**_ _"_

"De qué?" Le dije confundido.

"Tenemos que manejar horarios para cuidar a Zakhep." Me dijo calmada.

"Ah, eso."

"Tu sabes que tienes que dejar de trabajar tanto por un tiempo."

"Agh, Cielo, ya Sabes que mi trabajo es MUY importante, no lo puedo dejar."

"Trabajas de Herrero, tienes que descansar un poco, y más que ya nació nuestro hijo."

"Y Tú Haces Cupcakes y los envías A Domicilio, eres tú la que tiene que tomar un descanso..." Le dije un poco Molesto, por la ídea de que deje de trabajar.

"No me cambies el tema!" Me dijo Molesta.

"No lo estoy cambiando, también me preocupo por ti, Sabes?!" Respondo con el mismo Humor.

"Pero estamos hablando de TÍ, no de Mí!"

"No voy a dejar MI TRABAJO, Punto!"

Sweet Cupcakes me Miró Furiosa- _Si las miradas pudieran matar..._ y reanudó la conversación.

"Aaaagh!, es como si no quisieras cuidar a tu HIJO!"

"No saltes a conclusiones, Recién lo acabamos de traer y me dices que no lo QUIERO CUIDAR?!" Dije muy Enojado.

"EXACTO!"

"Aaaah!, ESTÁ BIEN, DEJO MI TRABAJO!, ¿¡CONTENTA!?" Dije ya expresando todo el enojo que tenía.

"... Sí, gracias Amor." Me dijo sonriendo como si no pasara nada.

 _Odio que ella obtenga todo lo que quiere muy pocas veces... y esta es una de ellas._ Pensé, considerando sus Habilidades convencedoras.

Nos comimos nuestros Bocadillos, hablamos un rato y nos fuimos a la cama.

 _Ah, que día tan agotador..._ Pensaba mientras Entraba a la cama. _Es muy raro que me haya levantado la voz como si nada, es una experiencia muy dificil y Emocionante a la vez..._

Miré a la derecha, estaba la cuna y Zakhep adentro, durmiendo como un tronco. _Querido hijo, te voy a cuidar, disciplinar y ayudar con todo en tu vida, no quiero que te pierdas de nada, ni que Sufras, ni que seas Infeliz, Te haré un Poni con Determinación y Fuerza para toda tu vida, además de estar ahí protegiendote siempre, te quiero mucho,_ _ **Zakhep...**_

Terminé mis pensamientos y me Dormí, imaginándome como serán estos años juntos haciendo una _**Familia...**_


	4. Confesión de Amor

Humano En Equestria

Por: Zakhep Slon

 _Mensaje para los lectores: Quiero dejar otra respuesta a_ _ **dikr**_ _, y de paso para que entiendan más el desarrollo de la historia :)_

 _Respuesta a_ _ **dikr:**_

 _1:_ _ **¿podrias hacerlos un poco mas largos los capítulos?**_ _Tengo planeado hacerlos más largos, pero las ídeas van y vienen, no quiero perder oportunidades y las anoto. Les voy a ser sincero. Me tardo 2 horas en hacer 1 capítulo, la causa es porque pienso qué agregar, hacer original la historia, y me leo varias veces lo que anoté para confirmar, ja, como dice mi mamá:_ _ **"Al hacer una prueba o cualquier consigna en la escuela, fijate las veces que quieras para confirmar si está bien lo que anotaste."**_ _Y me sirve eh :´v, en fin, voy a hacerlos más largos los capítulos :)._

 _2:_ _ **¿por que se les ve tan calmados a ellos y a el doctor cuando se menciono lo de zakhep omnivoro?**_ _El Hype se les subió mucho a la cabeza, la cosa es que tenían un hijo, les importaba un comino en ese momento, y bueno, van tomando responsabilidad en el camino a casa Y en la casa._

 _3:_ _ **¿podrias especificar la especie de pony que es Zakhep?**_ _Es un Poni Terrestre :3_

 _Sin más que Dejar claro, Empezemos de una vez :) (Si tienen alguna duda solo manden mensaje o Review, y será respondido en un capítulo!)_

Confesión de Amor. (Punto de vista de Sharp Sword)

12 de Agosto de 2019 20:15

Ponyville, Casa de Zakhep.

Estaba preparando Sandwiches de Flor, mientras Sweet jugaba con Zakhep al Jenga, obviamente Zakhep siempre perdía pero mostraba felicidad al jugarlo cuando se le caían los bloques...

Termino de hacer los Sandwiches y voy al comedor, Ordeno la mesa para comer y dejo los Sandwiches en cada plato, exepto a Zakhep, que tienen que darle en la boca aún.

Sweet y Zakhep por fin llegan al comedor, nos sentamos en los cojines todos y empecé a hablar con Sweet.

"Cielo- *crunch* como va el trabajo?" le dije mientras comía...

"Lo mismo de siempre, aunque me llegan pedidos muy grandes estos días." me dice sin aún tocar su comida.

"No vas a comer?"

"No gracias, ya tuve Cupcakes."

"Está bien."

Comí en silencio por 1 minuto mientras pensaba en algo muy importante. _Tengo que declarar mi amor por ella, la quiero tanto y quiero que lo sepa._

"... Cielo?" Le dije con algo de verguenza. _Agh, espero que diga que sí._

"Si amor?" Me responde Sonriendo como siempre.

"Me preguntaba si..." _Vamos... Vamos... SUELTALO! :C_

 _"..._ Tú querrías salir en una cita." Al fin contesté.

"Una cita?, Son las 20:00 de la Noche." Me pregunta Confundida.

"Yyy... No hay límite de tiempo para citas,no?, jajaja..." _...Por el amor de Celestia, sos un estúpido Sharp._

"Supongo que no..."

"Entonces salgamos Ahora en una cita, quieres?" Dije algo Emocionado.

"Espera!, Que vamos a hacer con Zakhep." Dijo Preocupada.

"Tranquila, ya me encargué de eso, ya va a venir un compañero de Trabajo a Cuidarlo."

"No confío en tus amigos, sabes?"

"Te vas a tener que Acostumbrar, ellos son mis Mejores amigos y me consiguieron el trabajo que tengo , por eso hay para comer cada día."

"Está bien, por lo menos vamos a arreglarnos."

"Bueno, yó al baño y tú a nuestra Habitación." Dije para tener un poco de orden. _Además parece que cuando se maquilla, deja todo un lío en el cuarto... ya no tiene 15 años._

Fui al Baño, me miré al espejo- _El mismo de siempre..._ \- Y me empecé a arreglar. _Una cresta por aquí... una arregladita por allá... peino mi cola- Pera, eso no... y... LISTO._

Termino de Arreglarme, salgo del baño, me encamino a nuestro cuarto y cuando quiero abrir la puerta, estaba cerrada, y Sweet me responde:

"Aún no terminé, Sharp. Esperá unos minutos más." Me responde adentro de el cuarto

"Apurate Cielo, que yo terminé de arreglarme más rápido que vos"

"Ustedes nunca se fijan en la Apariencia, las Yeguas como nosotros si nos tomamos nuestro tiempo... ya terminé." Cuando terminó de hablar salió radiante. _Como siempre..._

"Vamos?" Le pregunté apurado. "Dale que ya reservé y tenemos que estar ahí ya."

"Hace cuanto que Reservaste?!"

"Emmm... Reservé antes de que te preguntara." Le dije con algo de verguenza. _Buen plan eh..._

"Bueno, no importa, vamos entonces."

Escuché unos Golpes a la Puerta, fui a ver quién era, y era mi Mejor Amigo, Steel Armor.

"Hola Steel, Cuanto tiempo sin vernos!" Le saludé con mucha Felicidad.

"Nos vimos hace 3 horas..." Me responde algo confundido.

"No Importa, podés quedarte para cuidar a Zakhep un rato?"

"Claro, para eso son los Mejores amigos, no?, Se ayudan." Me dijo, lo invité a pasar, entra, Sweet y yó salimos y le digo por última vez: "Cuidá bien la casa y a Zakhep por mí, querés?"

"No te preocupes!, La cuido como si fuera mi vida."

Y Salimos galopando del lugar.

12 de Agosto de 2019 20:49

Ponyville, Restaurante.

(Punto de vista de Sharp Sword)

Estamos sentados en úna Mesa VIP de Cortesía por Sweet Cupcakes, porque había entregado un Pedido Enorme de Cupcakes, Mientras esperabamos por el mesero, establecí una pequeña charla.

"Cielo, te gusta el lugar que elegí?" Le pregunté empezando una Conversación mientras veía el menú. _Mmmm, Papas de Heno... Tarta de Manzana... Creo que pediré unas Papas de Heno y un vinito._

"Sí, es muy acogedor el lugar, que amables de los Dueños de darnos esta mesa VIP para nosotros." Respondió mirando también su menú.

Miré de lejos que venía el Mesero, un Poni Naranja, algo sotisficada su apariencia para mi gusto, Llega con Su anotador a nuestra mesa.

"Puedo ayudarlos?" Pregunta con un acento también Sotisficado.

Obviamente yo elegí primero. "Pediré unas Papas de Heno con un Vino clásico, por favor."

Luego Sweet. "Y Yó una Tarta de Manzana."

"En camino." Termina de anotar nuestros pedidos, se va y nos deja a nosotros dos solos.

Charlamos un rato de cómo será el servicio aquí,ya que nunca visité el lugar, aunque Sweet sí, por el Pedido de Cupcakes para los Dueños.

Llega de nuevo el mesero con las Papas de Heno, el Vino y la Tarta de manzana.

Lo deja en la Mesay nos dice "Bon Appetit."

 _...? No le entendí nada, pero diré Gracias, debe ser algo bueno._

"... Gracias."

El mesero asiente con la cabeza y se va, dejandonós otra vez solos a los dos.

Empezamos a comer y tomé un poco de vino, mientras comía, Sweet me habló.

"Sharp, estoy Preocupada por Zakhep."

"... Preocupada?, si Zakhep está bien, no tiene ningún problema." Le respondí intentando sacar su preocupación.

"... No le estás prestando mucha atención, no?"

"De que hablas?" Dije confundido.

"Nuestro hijo no ha dicho aún ni una palabra, y tú estás como si no pasara nada."

"QUE?, No sabía eso, Cielo. Lo siento, es que aunque dejé mi trabajo aún pienso en muchas cosas."

"No te culpes, estos 3 años nos están absorbiendo a los dos."

"... Está bien."

Comimos por 3 Minutos más, y ya sabía que decir. _Es ahora o nunca._

 **"... Cielo."**

"Sí, Amor?"

 **"Ven un segundo, por favor, al lado mío."**

"Está bien."

Me posicioné al frente de ella, me agaché y empezé mi discurso, mientras me miraba Sweet con cara de Sorprendida:

 **"Cielo, estuve contigo estos 4 años cuidandonos unos a otros y viviendo juntos, tenemos un bello hijo** **llamado Zakhep, aún recuerdo cuando nos conocimos unos a otros-**

 _ ***Flashback***_

 _ **7 De Julio de 2012**_

 _ **Ponyville, Herrería.**_

 _Aún la recuerdo como si fuera ayer..._

 _Estába fabricando Lanzas para la Guardia Real de la Noche de la Princesa Luna, la verdad un sueldo muy lindo, 200 Bits cada Lanza, y ellos me daban los materiales, aún era Novato en estos negocios, pero con la ayuda de Steel Armor estábamos fabricando con un paso Balanceado._

 _Cuando escucho Una campana que señalaba Nuevo cliente, fui a recibir al cliente._

 _"Bienvenido/a a La Herrería, fabricamos todo tipo de Armas y Escudos, en que lo/la puedo ayudar?"_

 _Y la veo, era Una poni preocupada, Se veía que tenía su melena Quemada, venía agachada Suplicándome algo rápidamente:_

 _"Por favor, Por favor, Por favor ayúdame!"_

 _Tuve que Calmar la situación para que no haya una locura en la tienda, la traté de calmar, y le pregunté lo primero que se me venía a la cabeza:_

 _"Qué pasa, Que pasa?" Le dije algo Alterado, me pegó un poco la locura._

 _"N-No tengo Donde vivir!, Mi casa acaba de ser Quemada, Aaaaahhh!" Lloraba y seguía suplicando._

 _No la podía ver así en este estado, no no, no podía soportarlo. "Nadie te quiere ayudar con tu situación?" Le pregunté Preocupado._

 _"N-No, t-todos me e-echan de sus c-casas por no tener hogar, nadie q-quiere ayudarme!"_

 _... Esto no se puede quedar así._

 _"Yó te puedo ayudar, Puedes vivir en mi Casa.." Le dije Seguro de mí._

 _"E-En Serio?, así nomás?, no me conoces y vas a dejar a una extraña a vivir a tu casa?"_

 _"Si, no puedo soportar ver a alguien así de mal y que haya vivido esa experiencia así como si nada, pero Primero quiero saber tu nombre."_

 _"... Sweet Cupcakes, M-muchas gracias por dejarme vivir en tu casa." Me dice Agradeciendomé múltiples veces y abrazándome muy fuerte._

 _"Sharp Sword, te acompaño a mi casa y te doy un Tour, quieres?"_

 _"S-si, gracias..."_

 _Volteé atrás, y vi a mis compañeros, algunos Inseguros, otros Orgullosos de mí por tener grán corazón._

 _Me di cuenta de algo y lee dije a Steel Armor:_

 _"Te podés ocupar de la tienda por ahora?, tengo que ayudar a mi_ _ **Nueva Compañera...**_ _"_

 _"Claro." Respondió._

 _"Gracias, Steel."_

 _Me despedí de mis compañeros, Me fuí de la tienda con Sweet Cupcakes directo a casa para Mostrar su Nueva casa._

 _ ***Presente***_

 **"- y ese día te ayudé a establecerte para poder progresar en la vida, Te quiero mucho Sweet Cupcakes, sos como mi Cielo para mí..."**

 **"... Cielo?"**

Aún muy sorprendida me responde: "S-Sí, Amor?"

 _ **"... Quieres Casarte Conmigo?"**_

...

...

...

...

...

" **SÍ AMOR, SI!"** Me responde Muy Emocionada, saliéndole lágrimas de alegría por confesarme.

Habían algunos Ponis en el Local, nos Felicitaron con gritos, chiflidos y golpeándo el suelo con sus cascos.

Estaba muy Emocionado también, también saliéndome lágrimas de alegría, y pensando en mi cabeza:

 _ **Este es el mejor día de mi VIDA!.**_

 _Mensaje para Los Lectores: Wow, CUANTO ME COSTÓ HACER ESTE CAPÍTULO!, Sharp se confesó a Sweet, Se casarán y tendrán su BODA en el Próximo capítulo!_

 _Solo faltan entr capítulos para que Zakhep Empiece su Vida y Punto de Vista!_

 _Hasta el Próximo capítulo! :D_


	5. AVISO

***AVISO***

 _ **Perdonen por no agregar capítulos a este Fanfic, Estuve haciendo un nuevo cover, ya que ese solo es con Pony Creator, estoy haciendo uno por Paint Tool Sai.**_

 _ **Puede que hoy o esta semana Suba un nuevo capítulo, aún estoy pensando en cómo mostrar a Zakhep en la Boda...**_

 _ **Pero bueno, eso es todo, Nos vemos en el Siguiente capítulo! :D.**_


	6. Boda Privada y Ocasión importante

Humano en Equestria

Por: Zakhep Slon

Cap.5: Boda Privada.

6 de Octubre de 2022 14:21

Ponyville, Casa de Zakhep.

(Punto de vista de Sharp Sword)

Estaba muy ocupado en casa, tratando de resolver un problema muy grande de Mi Economía, la verdad es que no estamos con un muy buen progreso en mi trabajo, así que obviamente obtenemos menos "Bits".

 _A ver el correo..._ Voy afuera y reviso el Buzón, Tomo las cartas y veo... _Factura... Factura... Factura... Factu- ah mira, Sweet me dejó una "Factura"_ Pensé de repente cuando vi de la ventana de mi casa una factura medio mordida que dejó Sweet antes de Trabajar.

 _*suspiro* Continuemos... Factura... Factura... Bueno, no queda nada más para ver._ Entro de nuevo a mi Casa y dejo el Correo en la mesa, me siento en el cojín del comedor y me pongo a pensar mucho más a fondo.

 _Cuánto tengo que pagar de facturas?... No, ahora eso no importa. Le prometí a mi Querida Sweet que vamos a tener una Boda... pero no hay con que pagarla, así que tengo que pensar rápido... ¡AH!, Ya lo tengo!, Vamos a hacer una Boda Privada... pero primero confirmo con Sweet. Mientras que viene voy a ver a Zakhep a ver qué está haciendo._ Me levanto y voy a su cuarto.

Abro la puerta y lo veo con la actitud de siempre... Está sentado en su cama, Mirando hacia la ventana, aunque lo siento muy raro, ya que esa ventana está tapada, aún no la colocamos por falta de presupuesto.

"... Zakhep?" Le atraigo la atención.

"..."

"Zakhep, que te está pasando?"

"..."

"Háblale a tu Padre, Zakhep."

"..."

 _Hay algo muy raro en él, no ha hecho un ruido desde que nació._ Pensé preocupado.

Escucho que Sweet entra a casa y dice "Amor,ya llegué!"

"Ya voy para allá!" le devuelvo el grito.

Salgo del cuarto de Zakhep, y voy hacia el comedor, ahí me esperaba Sweet, es muy raro que venga a estas horas.

"Cielo, por qué viniste tan temprano a casa?" Le pregunté muy confundido.

"Es que no habían tantos Cupcakes para entregar, así que no me tardé mucho." Me responde, puedo ver que me respondió mitad Aliviada y mitad Preocupada.

"Ah, está bien, quería discutir un tema contigo. ¿Te acuerdas cuando te pregunté si querías casarte conmigo?"

"Claro, como no olvidarlo." Me responde feliz.

"Bueno, tengo planeado hacer una Boda Privada, para tener nuestra privacidad entre familiares y amigos, ¿no crees?, y bueno, Quería preguntarte si tú querías apoyar esta decisión."

Cuando terminé de hablar, se veía que estaba pensando muy seriamente- _Espero que diga que sí, porque tenemos que pagar muchas cosas y no estamos en condiciones de hacer una Boda muy grande._ -Y al fin Me mira, lista para decidir.

"... Es una muy buena ídea, no quiero ser el céntro de atención por siempre" Me dice incluyendo su decisión.

La veo algo raro y le respondo: " ´Centro de Atención´?, pero si somos los que se casan."

"Pero no me gusta que me vean todos."

"Que raro de tu parte,Cielo."

"Amor, vamos cambiando al pasar de los años."

"Hehe, Touché."

Entonces se me prendieron las ídeas y dije: "Cielo, y si Mañana hacemos la Boda Privada?"

Me ve asombrada por lo que dije. "Pero de qué hablas?!, Mañana no podemos, Tenemos que llevar a Zakhep al médi-"

La interrumpo seriamente y le respondo: "Zakhep puede esperar, vamos a tener nuestra Boda mañana, por favor Sweet." le Suplico, no podía esperar más.

"Pero Zak-"

"Por favoooooor!" Le sigo suplicando con toda mi alma.

"Está bien. pero despúes de la Boda lo llevamos." Me responde sériamente.

El resto del día estuvimos preparando la casa para mañana tener nuesta queridísima Boda Privada.

(Punto de vista de Zakhep)

 _"Por favoooooor!"_

 _"Está bien. pero despúes de la Boda lo llevamos."_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Lo sabía,todos estos años que estuve con ellos... es como si fuera un perro, no me dan atención y me da mucho miedo hablar, no puedo confiar en ellos.._

 _...ya sé que son mis padres, pero siento que ya no soy el centro de la familia, soy solo un poni más..._

 _...no, los soportaré algunos años más, a ver si cambian su actitud contra mí..._

7 de Octubre de 2022 18:00

Ponyville, Casa de Zakhep.

 _Mensaje para los Lectores (09/03/2017) : Acá estoy reanudando la historia para publicarla, perdonen si no es muy acertada estas cosas, osea la boda en general, yo nunca fui a una ni me invitaron ni nada, así que si hay algun error, me lo dicen por Privado o por Review así lo corrijo, Gracias. :)_

(Punto de vista de Sharp Sword)

El lugar era hermoso.

Sweet quería sus decoraciones de color Blanco, típico, Invitó a casa a algunas de sus amigas, y yó estaba al lado de mi novia, caminando hacia el lugar para casarnos...

Estaba el típico Poni que dice " _Aceptas a blablabla."_ , nos posicionamos y esperamos a que todos se callen.

Podía escuchar lo que decían mis amigos:

 _"Formarán una buena pareja"_

 _"Se ven muy lindos"_

 _"Tengo mis dudas..."_

Al escuchar lo último me puso los pelos de mi Melena de punta por un segundo, pero ya sabía lo que estaba haciendo...

 _(16/03/2017) Continuando hasta terminarlo ya el capítulo, que prometí que no voy a dejar tirada la historia, no se hagan ningúna ídea sobre esto, cuando digo que la voy a terminar... SIGNIFICA QUE LA VOY A TERMINAR! :D_

Ya todos en silencio, el Cura empezó a hablar.

"Estamos aquí reunidos para juntar a Sweet-" Señaló a mi novia. "-Cupcakes y a Sharp-" Me señaló a mí, me puse algo nervioso por un momento... "-Sword en Sagrado Matrimonio... Si alguien no está de acuerdo con esta Boda... Que hable ahora, o Calle para siempre."

...

Pero nadie habló.

Con esto me empezé a relajar, ya que no va a ser como algunas bodas que fueron arruinadas...

El Cura siguió hablando. "Ya que nadie se opone, sigamos..."

 _ **(Voy a saltar esta parte,ya que me aburre demasiado, al igual que seguro ustedes JAJA)**_

Ya estaba llegando al final...

"Sweet Cupcakes, Acepta como Esposo a Sharp Sword?"

"..."

La miré como por unos 10 segundos- _Que pasa que no lo dice?. ay que me muero..._

"...Si, Acepto." Dijo con cara de felicidad. _Uff..._

"Sharp Sword, Acepta como Esposa a Sweet Cupcakes?"

"..." _El momento ha llegado... estoy muy nervioso!... Aaaay que me desmayo!- NO, Tranquilo Sharp, este no es el momento para tus locuras... o si?, Que DIGO, hasjdghsjkafkgkhsajfdgsa-_

"Sharp Sword, le repito, Acepta como Esposa a Sweet Cupcakes?"

En ese momento de locura, escucho las palabras del cura y empiezo a recordar los momentos que pasamos juntos...

...

 _ ***Flashback***_

 _ **19 de Abril de 2020**_

 _ **Parque de Ponyville.**_

 _"Sharp?" Me dice mi novia._

 _"Hm?"_

 _"Crees que estamos cuidando bien a nuestro hijo?, siento que no estamos Preparados desde el principio y eso me está poniendo nerviosa..." Se le notaba en los ojos que Claramente tenía razón en Ponerse Nerviosa._

 _Pensé muy bien la respuesta y le dije "Claro Cielo, le estamos dando buen cariño a nuestro hijo, porqué piensas eso?"_

 _"... Es que lo veo y pienso que no le damos buen cuidado, no nos ha hablado nunca, hablé con mis amigas y supuestamente sus hijos empezaron a hablar a los 3 años, al menos una palabra, pero con Zakhep no, Nunca ha hablado..." Ya veía venir esto y empezé a abrazarla._

 _"No nos preocupemos tanto por eso Cielo, claro que lo cuidamos bien..." De ahí tuve una ídea muy buena. "Hey Cielo, y si vamos a ver una Película?" Le pregunté así se relajaba un rato._

 _ **(Si, Hay un cine en Ponyville en esta Historia, así que perdonen si no va tanto...)**_

 _"...Está bien." Sweet me contestó algo aliviada por cambiar de tema, De ahí partimos a el Cine._

 _A mitad de camino le compré un Cupcake que estaban vendiendo cerca del Cine, llegamos y le dije "Dos entradas para Coraline, por Favor." Me entregó las entradas y Fuimos p_

 _La película estaba muy buena, era de una Potra llamada Coraline que tenía una família algo Rara, El padre tenía que entregar algo para su trabajo, o eso es lo que recuerdo, y La madre tendría que cuidar las plantas de su jardín. Coraline se adentraba en una puerta "secreta" muy pequeña que se encontraba en la sala, al atravesarla Se encontrába con todo lo que ella soñaba, pero a cambio de algo muy caro: Coserse Ojos de Botones._

 _Había una parte algo tenebrosa, Sweet me agarró al tener miedo, y yó la calmé besándola._

 _La película terminó y todos festejamos por lo bien hecha que estaba._

 _Ya fuera del Cine, Partimos a Casa muy Satisfechos..._

 _ ***Presente***_

...

"...Acepto." También sonriente dije las Milagrosas palabras.

El cura asiente con la Cabeza y sigue con su trabajo. "Lo diré por última vez,Si alguien tiene alguna razon para oponerse a esta union que habla ahora o calle para siempre...

...

...

...

Pero nadie Habló.

"Los declaro Casados, Puede besar a la novia."

Nos miramos apasionados y nos dimos el Beso final, Nuestros familiares y amigos empezaron a festejar por nuestra Boda Perfecta, despúes de eso comimos todos juntos en una mesa que Steel Armor nos hizo para esta ocasión, empezamos a hablar muy felices en nuestros futuras vidas, hasta que vino Zakhep, por alguna extraña razón estaba sonriendo, cosa que no hace hace mucho tiempo, pero ignoré ese pensamiento y le decidí hablar.

"Zakhep, estás divertiéndote?" Le pregunté, aún esperando que hablara.

"..." Zakhep me miró y agarró un Crayón con un Papel, y empezó a Escribir.

Al terminar me enseña la hoja, yó confundido la miro, y no me podía creer lo que decía.

 _"Sí, aunque me gustaría más una torta."_

Me alegré muchísimo, ya que nuestro hijo despúes de 6 Años nos contacta por primera vez. Tanto fue la alegría que fui a buscar a Sweet a mostrarle lo que decía.

Me miró felizmente, emoción en sus Ojos, con Llantos de Felicidad.

"Al fin..." Mi esposa al fin encuentra su voz.

"Si..." Dije aún sonriendo.

Pasaron las horas, La boda ya estaba llegando a su fin, además de que ya se estaba haciendo Muy Tarde, Todos mis amigos se fueron, pero nuestros familiares se fueron despúes de ayudarnos a ordenar nuestra casa tranquilamente.

Cuando ya no había nadie excepto mi familia, nos fuimos a dormir inmediatamente, Entré a mi cama, me estaba durmiendo, en un segundo Escuché un ruido en el Cuarto de Zakhep, pero no le di importancia así que me dormí.

(Punto de vista de Zakhep Bloodyknife)

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _...Vamos a ver aquí..._ Pensé al abrir un Cofre de Juguete, encontrándome con una Espada de Juguete.

Sonreí al verla, pero de pronto me empezé a sentir muy mal, me dolía mi lomo y me tuve que tirar al Piso, por todo el dolor que sentí, Mis ojos se hacían blancos y cuando no lo sabía, caí inconsciente por la eternidad...

(En la mente del cuerpo)

 _..._

 _Pasaban muchos recuerdos aleatorios..._

 _..._

 _Y no paraba..._

 _..._

 _"...Qué?, Qué es este Do- AAAAGH!"_

 _..._

 _"... Por qué M*ERDA LO HICISTE?!"_

 _..._

 _"Buen viaje y hasta nunca..."_

 _..._

 _"... Zakhep Bloodyknife."_

 _*rumble*_

 _*rumble**rumble**rumble*_

 _*rumble*_

 _..._

 _*CRAS-*_

Al fin hay un alma correspondiente...

...y esa es la de _**Kevin Slon...**_

 _Mensaje para los lectores: Listo, terminamos con la vida de Sharp Sword, y vamos con el protagonista en el siguiente capítulo!._

 _Completado el 21/03/2017._


	7. Esfuerzo de Esperanza

_Mensaje para los Lectores: Sí, me tomé un Descanso, además de que estoy haciendo una Serie de Humano en Mobius... Si, en el mundo de Sonic también despierto *Aplausos PAPU* Si quieren verla, busquen el Canal de YouTube: Zakhep Bloodyknife._

 _ **ADVERTENCIA: Desde acá los capítulos pueden tener Insultos y algúnas Referencias a Juegos, así que si no les gusta eso, lo siento, andá retirándote, y si te da igual... Comencemos, Muchas Gracias :3**_

Humano en Equestria

Por: Zakhep Slon.

Cap.5 : Esfuerzo de Esperanza.

"Hablando"

 _-Pensando- -_

" **Música"**

10 de Mayo del 2017

Mente de Zakhep – En ruinas.

(Punto de vista de Zakhep…?)

Podía escuchar unos ruidos que seguían y no paraban… Pum… Pum… ¡Pum!... pero en un momento cesó.

 _-Algo raro está ocurriendo… ¿En dónde me encuentro?... Qué carajo, veo una luz blanca, iré a tocarla.-_ Extendí mi mano para alcanzar esa lucecita, pero no podía, se iba más y más lejos, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos me encuentro Tirado y sin aliento, algo ocurría, y era muy malo sea lo que sea.

"Gh… Ah… Joder… ¿Qué… me ocurre?, me siento… muy débil…" _–No me lo puedo creer… ¿Me hizo una trampa la Muerte…?, ¿O algo malo habrá pasado…? No tengo ni ídea.—_

Sentía cómo se me cerraban los ojos… _-N..NO!, No me voy a quedar inconsciente de nuevo, ¡Yó puedo!-_

 **(Youtube: Dragon Ball GT – Soundtrack 8)(Repetir hasta que pase esta parte)**

Escucho unas voces que no puedo sentir de dónde vienen, estaba por todos lados y me motivaban a alcanzar esa luz blanca.

"¡Vos podés, hijo mío!" Me grita una voz con alegría, esa era mi Mamá, siempre tan **Cariñosa**. _-M..mamá!-_

"Yó no te hice un hombre para que caigas, _**¡Kevin!**_ , Haznos estar orgullosos, tú puedes!" Otra voz que reconocía, era mi Padre, siempre tan **Confiado**. _-¡P..papá!-_

"Yó puedo hacer eso mejor que vos, _**¡Kevin!**_ , ¿Querés perder contra tu hermana?" Alguien más me estaba apoyando, mi hermana siempre teniendo un **Reto**. _-¡H…Hermana!-_

" _ **Kevin.**_ De grande quiero que seas un hombre que ayude a los demás, hazlo por mí, ¿Sí?, Gracias, ¡Te quiero Mucho!" Una última voz me habló, era mi Hermana mayor, siempre **Cuidando** de mí… _-G…gracias hermana.-_

Al escuchar todas las voces de mis familiares que fallecieron hace poco, siento un aura de Felicidad y Sorpresa, tanto que me **Inspiré** a seguir intentando…

Dí un pique con todas las fuerzas que tenía, estaba alcanzándo la luz poco a poco.

"Vamos, Vamos, Vamos!" Me dije a mí mismo para inspirarme a seguir adelante. _-Vamos, ya casi llego!, solo unos metros más!-_ Estoy a centímetros de la luz, ¡La voy a Tocar!

Paso mis dedos sobre la luz y…

*Swoosh* El lugar se quedó todo blanco y no podía ver nada, todo un brillo pasaba por mis ojos, fue tanto el brillo que, de pronto todo se oscureció.

 **(Paren música.)**

 _Mensaje para los Lectores: Ya sé que esto está muy apresurado, pero quería que pase rápido simplemente porque quería dejar lo que pasó mientras llegaba Kevin a Equestria, además no los quería dejar esperando. ¡Nos vemos en el Siguiente Capítulo!._

 _ **Completado el 23/07/2017. 04:11.**_


	8. Lo que me tengo que aguantar

_Mensaje para los Lectores: Estuve muy, MUY Inactivo por el simple hecho de el llamado Bloqueo del Escritor, o algo así, que no me llegaba inspiración lamentablemente, volviendo de aquí para allá, estoy volviendo de a poco a como era antes, y es peor cuando pasan cosas en mi casa, que en verdad me afectan demasiado, pero bueno, ustedes vinieron a una historia, pues eso tendrán :D. Lo siento mucho si el anterior capítulo fue muy confuso, lo escribí con la intención de epicidad, pero ese tipo de cosas no me salen, sin nada más que decir, ¡Empecemos con el siguiente Capítulo!_

 _PD: No voy a censurar más las malas palabras, porque no lo siento como si estuviera escribiendo una historia..._

Humano En Equestria

Por: Zakhep Slon.

Cap.6: Lo que me tengo que aguantar...

"Hablando"

 _-Pensando-_

 **"Música"**

7 de Octubre del 2022 07:56

Casa de ?

(Punto de vista de Zakhep...?)

Sentí cómo la vista volvía a mí, cuando abrí los ojos, estaba en un tipo de cuarto, con algo de luz que supuse que venía de una Ventana, me cubría un tipo de sábana que tenía detalles Azules con Dibujos para Niños, todo tranquilo, hasta que me di cuenta de algo.

 _-Esta no es mi cama... Mi cama tenía una sábana Blanca Sólida, no todo azul.-_ Quise levantarme, pero por alguna razón me dolía la espalda, desde ahí supe que andaba algo mal.

Me miré las manos, y me di cuenta de que no eran más manos, ¡Eran Cascos!, y no digo cascos para cubrirte, ¡Cascos de Caballo! No me lo podía creer, se veía tan realista que pensé que imaginaba cosas.

Mi imaginación terminó cuando alguien abrió la puerta, y no me lo podía creer, ¡Era el Padre que creé en Pony Maker: Sharp Sword! Me subió mucho el hype, tanto, que no mostraba emoción en la cara.

(Punto de vista Omnisciente.)

Sharp Sword aclaró su garganta, viendo a su "hijo" Despierto, decidió romper el Hielo. "Zakhep, prepárate, que tienes que ir a la Escuela" Le dijo a Zakhep.

El potro, Aún sin emociones, Asintió con la cabeza. Sharp se retiró cerrando la puerta.

(Mientras tanto en la Cocina...)

Sweet Cupcakes estaba haciéndole el desayuno a su hijo, tarareando una canción que escuchó por ahí en el pueblo, ella estaba tranquila y relajada.

Estaba preparando un Sándwich de Flores, fácil de hacer.

Se podía escuchar un abre y cierre de puertas, y se encontraba Sharp Sword en camino a la cocina, al igual que Zakhep Bloodyknife trotando con problemas notables por el pasillo.

Al terminar de "Cocinar", Los tres integrantes estaban ya juntos en el Comedor.

Los padres comiendo tranquilamente mientras que Zakhep, estaba medio disgustado.

"Hijo, ¿No te gusta el Sándwich que te hice?" Pregunta Sweet.

(Lo siento por el cambio de Vista repentino) (Punto de vista de Zakhep)

Desde que me levanté de esa cama estuve experimentando problemas.

 _-Siento que mi cuerpo de Poni me está fallando, puede ser que este OC Pelotudo no haya dormido bien, Yaay, lo que me faltaba...-_

 _-Me está danto tanto asco ese Sanguche de Flores, que me da ganas de vomitar, pero se supone que esto lo comen los ponis, así que YOLO.-_

Me lo comí rápidamente para que no sospechen nada, y la verdad estaba rico. Por alguna razón Los pétalos se sintieron como Lechugas, y el Pan delicioso. Naturalmente digo "Gracias por la comida." a unos Primos o Tías, pero a ellos recién los conozco, y digamos que les tengo miedo en hablar.

Vi que mi "Madre", Sweet Cupcakes, miraba al Reloj de Pared, y se dió cuenta de la hora, al mismo tiempo que yó.

"Hijo, es hora de ir a la escuela, tu Papá se encarga de llevarte." Me habló.

Asentí con la cabeza, y fui trotando hacia la puerta, "Papá" Se acercó y abrí la puerta para salir.

...

Me dió un dolor de Ojos tremendo. ¿Viste cuando te quedás jugando juegos epilépticos por 4-5 horas, y despúes miras a la oscuridad?. Bueno, pero más doloroso al revés.

Me agaché y me tapé los ojos con los cascos por unos segundos, al sacárme los cascos de los ojos, vi el cielo.

No hablo de el cielo literal, hablo de Ponyville.

Todo como era en la serie, techos de paja, Ponis de cualquier color por todos lados, me daba un ligero dolor en los ojos.

...Acabo de sonar muy Racista.

Pero bueno, era Hermoso por así decirlo, hasta que mi padre tuvo que Cagar el momento...

"Hijo, vamos en camino, que tenemos que llegar Temprano." Me dijo.

Asentí con la cabeza de nuevo, y partimos.

...

...

Ya estábamos a mitad de camino, y mi padre rompe el Silencio.

"Eh... Zakhep... quería decir que lo sentimos mucho los dos, hablo de tu Madre y Yó, porque no estuvimos dándote tanta importancia, te queremos mucho y están pasando cosas hermosas, quiero prestarte más atención como Padre que soy, y sabes que no quiero que te lastimen, así que, por tu primera vez en la escuela, ¿Vas a comportarte bien?" Eso me rompió del trance. No sabía que esa situación estaba pasando, para nada. Decidí no decir nada, ni mover la cabeza.

Nos dimos cuenta que llegamos a la Escuela, ¡Es la escuela de Cheerilee!

 _-¿Podré conocer a las Cutie Mark Crusaders?-_ Me pregunté, pero al mismo tiempo recordé que no sabía en que parte de la serie estaba, así que me Jodí, porque no puedo hablar, no sé si tengo mi voz verdadera o distinta.

Al entrar a la escuela, me di cuenta que era muy pequeña, como en la serie, aunque muchos asientos y mesas, Con una decoración muy amigable, Dibujos de flores y ponis que parecía que lo haya dibujado un niño de preescolar.

Entonces una Poni vino hacia nosotros, La mismísima Cheerilee, Con una sonrisa vino hacia nosotros.

"¡Bienvenido, Señor Sharp!, Lo estaba esperando, Tú debes ser Zakhep, ¿Cierto?" Con una sonrisa asentí y me emocioné. "¡Se puede notar que estás listo para convivir! Siéntate en cualquier lugar, por favor." Trotando rápidamente, ahora mejorando, me senté en el lugar que quería, y estaba muy cómodo.

Vi que mi Papá salió de la escuela para irse a casa, y estaba solo con Cheerilee.

"¿Puedes esperar hasta que lleguen todos? Quiero presentarte a la clase." Y eso hice. Me aguanté unos 10 minutos hasta que llegaron todos.

Podía ver entrar a Applebloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, y las típicas Pelotudas y Rompepelotas: Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon.

CASI Todas se sentaron, pude ver que Diamond Tiara se me acercaba, estaba pidiendo POR FAVOR que no viniera.

¿Y Sabés que pasó?

La Pelotuda vino.

Venía Enojada, no sé que le habrá agarrado para que venga así, y me dijo "¡Oye!, Ese es mi Asiento!"

Suspiré, y sin querer, y como acostumbrado que estoy, le contesté de una manera "Normal".

"Y a mí que carajo me importa, yo vine primero a sentarme, así que este es MI asiento."

Seguramente el que lea esto se estará preguntando: ¿Por qué le contesté así? Bueno, no soporto Pelotudos ni Pelotudas, y ya tuve bastante con un compañero llamado Luciano, que me rompía las pelotas, Pero bueno, sin salirme del tema, sigo.

Me di cuenta que mi voz era la que tenía cuando era Humano, me sentí feliz porque tengo originalidad.

Como sea, Diamond aún mirandome, me levantó el casco.

"Ya nos arreglaremos." Me dijo "Amenazándome". Yó me quedé tipo O.K y no le di ni puto caso, y con eso se fue a otro asiento libre.

Cherilee al darse cuenta que estábamos todos nos dio la bienvenida. "¡Bienvenidos potros y potras a nuestro lugar de Aprendizaje!, por dónde veremos historias de nuestros antepasados y muchas cosas que necesitamos saber, Hoy les quiero presentar a un Compañero nuevo, Puedes venir."

Fui al lado de ella y di mi Discursito. "Hola a todos, soy Zakhep y me quiero llevar bien con todos, me gusta Jugar, y Leer, no se me da bien Conocer a gente, así que tengan paciencia conmigo." Al terminar mi discurso, Cheerilee me sonrió por mi Discurso.

"Gracias Zakhep, puedes volver a tu lugar." Y Eso mismo hice, me pregunto qué cosas nos tomará para estudiar...

 _Mensaje para los Lectores: Bueno, este fue el Sexto capítulo de esta historia. ¡Dejen sus Reviews y Likasos si les gustó la historia por ahora!, ¡Se viene cómo le fue en la Escuela y el Plot-Twist en la Historia! Espero que les haya gustado, y Buenas Noches, que son casi las 6 de la mañana, y me puse a escribir a las 3._

 ** _Completado el 04/12/2017. 05:44._**


	9. ¿Será buena esta Escuela? Feelings

Humano En Equestria: 9 Años Después.

Por: Zakhep Slon.

Cap. 7: ¿Será buena esta Escuela?

 **7 de Octubre del 2022, 08:10.**

 **Escuela de Ponyville.**

 **(Punto de vista de Zakhep.)**

Bueno, Definitivamente esto puede que no funcione.

Hace poco Cheerilee nos dio un resumen de lo que va a pasar este año, las típicas boludeces que dicen los profesores cuando se presentan en una clase, Simple, ¿Verdad?

Bueno, resulta que no fue tan así, Explicó los temas que nos va a dar, Las 4 operaciones fundamentales, La suma, la resta, multiplicación y división. Otro tema es la historia de Equestria. (Wujuuu… No, no como Master Yi.) Aunque me parece interesante, No es como en la escuela de Argentina, a mí me chupa 3 huevos que haya muerto alguien en un barco de viejo, me chupa otros 3 huevos que otros países hayan descubierto una pelotudez, odio Historia. (A menos que sea Interesante.)

La cosa es que estaba sentado, esperando hasta que vuelva Cheerilee, porque se fue a conseguir materiales para la clase.

Con curiosidad de lo que pasaba en el salón, estaba Pipsqueak escribiendo en su hoja, Apple Bloom algo tristona en su banco, y Diamond Tiara, al lado de Silver Spoon… Creo que están tramando algo.

Lo que me preocupaba pasó, Diamond empezó a hablar. "Oye, eh… ¿Cómo era tu nombre? Ahï Zakhep, Que nombre tan raro, me pregunto quién te lo dio, es algo estúpido, ¿No crees?"

Inmediatamente se me originó una respuesta. "Y mira, Nombrar a alguien _'Diamond Tiara'_ Me parece una Pelotudez, además, ¿ _'Tiara'_? Estos nombres que le meten a las Potrancas de hoy en día…" _Hn, eso la debería callar…_

Escucho la puerta abrirse, eso significa que volvió…

Se le veía entusiasmada de iniciar la Clase, y eso me gustaba, Profes Felices, Niños felices, o al menos cuando no hay tarea.

"Bueno clase, Espero que se hayan preparado para esta clase, porque aprenderemos muchas cosas hoy."

… _Chingada madre, me voy a hacer viejo escuchándola, Mejor saco el celu-_

…

 _Ah, es verdad, No lo tengo más._

…

 _Un segundo, eso significa que no puedo ver vídeos de vuelta, jugar a boludeces, hablar con amigos… Esto es muy malo._

Sí, como soy un distraído que no se da cuenta de lo que pasa en su alrededor, Justo ahora me doy cuenta de eso.

"Bueno ponis, Presten mucha atención, Porque para aprender, siempre tienen que escuchar. Hoy descubriremos las matemáticas, pero no de cualquier tipo, las Multiplicaciones. Las multiplicaciones son muy importantes en la vida cotidiana, por lo cual se tiene que usar en todo momento para, por ejemplo, Contar cuántas manzanas te quieres llevar, Cuánto cuesta una cosa que quieras comprar, entre otras. Ya que se me entiende la explicación, Ahora Imagínense que tienen 2 Manzanas… Me como una, ¿Cuántas quedan?"

Esta era muy fácil, así que me digné a levantar el casco. "Te queda una manzana, Profesora Cheerilee."

Un compañero al lado mío de color Naranja con melena Marrón, Riéndose dice "Que bruto, Póngale 0." Lo miré con cara de confusión por unos momentos con cara de '¿Wtf, Es boludo o se hace?'. Obviamente la maestra le corrigió.

"¿Por qué le pondría 0 a Zakhep, Si él contestó correctamente?" dice Cheerilee.

Me acerco un poco al banco, Preparándome para tirarle una Respuesta. "¿Cómo te quedó el ojo, eh? Jejeje."

El resto de la clase estuvimos (Yo no porque ya me sé todas las cuentas fáciles.) resolviendo cuentas que nos daba Cheerilee, Además de consejos de cómo resolverlas de manera fácil.

El timbre suena, Indicando el recreo para poder salir a jugar…

 **7 de Octubre del 2022, 09:41**

 **Patio de la Escuela.**

 **(Punto de vista de Zakhep.)**

… _Quiero mi celulaaaaaar, Dioooos!, No puede ser que esté acá aburrido sin hacer nada en horario de Recreo… Aunque me agarraron ganas de moverme._

Decidí levantarme de la pared en la que estaba apoyado, Y miré mis alrededores. _Voy a ir a hablarle a Apple Bloom._

La mencionada Poni estaba llorando en el Suelo, Sentada y mirando al suelo. _Ahora que mierda pasó…?_ Me acerco trotando hacia ella a toda velocidad, No quería ver a alguien así, solo a algunas personas…

Llego al sitio, me acerco a ella y le hablo. "Eh… uh, ¿Estás bien?, ¿Por qué estás llorando?"

Atrayendo su atención me contesta. "*sniff* Se están burlando de mí… *sniff*"

"…¿Quién te está burlando?, Le voy a hablar para que te deje de hacer eso… Pero primero déjame ayudarte, No me gusta que estés así." Dije con un poco de angustia.

La ayudé a levantarse y tomando una mirada a ella, Noté que aún no tenía una Cutie Mark. _Debo de estar en las Primeras temporadas Aproximadamente… Aparte que no la veo a ella con Scootaloo o Sweetie Belle, así que con eso me puedo basar y respaldar mi teoría._ Al ya estar parados, le seguí preguntando. "Bueno, ¿Entonces me puedes decir quiénes te estaban molestando?"

"Estan allí." Me señala hacia una potra que me resulta muy familiar. _Era de saberse… Me voy a terminar cansando de joderla a esta._ Obviamente era Diamond Tiara, pero extrañamente sola.

Ya cansado mentalmente de verla en cada lugar jodiendo a potros y potras, Me hago saber que estoy ahí. "Eh, Querida compañera, ¿Cómo estás en este buen día?, ¿Disfrutando del Recreo jodiendo a todos?" Empecé para, ahem, 'Romper el hielo'.

Al voltearse, puedo ver la cara de creída que tiene plasmada en su cara, haciéndome enojar un poco más. "La verdad es que sí, Es el mejor día de mi vida, bueno, el Segundo, El primero es mi Cutie Mark. ¿A qué te refieres con 'Jodiendo'?"

Escuchando esto, me frustré un poco. _¿No saben lo que es 'Joder'?_ "No te hagas la Pelotuda conmigo, ya sé que molestas a Apple Bloom solamente porque no tiene Cutie Mark, es más, Todos una vez en la vida tuvimos un Costado en Blanco, ¿Verdad?"

"Es cierto, pero yo la tengo más rápido que Ella, Por lo tanto soy Superior a ella." Finalizando su sentencia con el rostro de 'Pura lógica.'

"Bueno, déjame decirte que lo que acabas de decir es lo más Tonto que he escuchado en mi vida, y eso que vi a Dalas con eso de 'Mentira'… Sin salirme de tema ahora, Mejor que dejes de joder, Porque te va a ir mal Flaca." Advertí con un tono algo agresivo.

Y me responde con el mismo tono. "¿Qué puede hacer alguien como tú?, Acabas de entrar a esta escuela pensando que me puedes mandar, Pero estás muy equivocado en eso Zakhep, Quisiera ver que lo intentes."

"Te lo estás buscando, Te lo voy a decir una última vez, Deja de romperme los higos, y de agotar mi paciencia, No te va a gustar lo que te voy a decir, creéme." Cerca de nosotros dos, Se armó un círculo de Ponis, todos viendo lo que estaba pasando, Hasta podía ver a algunos adultos.

"Lo sabía, solamente eres palabras, Zakhep. Sólo eres un maleducado que no me respeta, Saliste tan Estúpido que tus padres seguramente te dejaron así." Dijo algo enojada.

… _Ya cagaste fuego flaca. Nadie putea a mis padres o a mí en general._

"…Ja, es muy gracioso y da Pena tu caso la verdad, Diamond Tiara. Primero jodes a los Ponis de la escuela, Obviamente pidiendo a gritos un poco de atención, Atención por cierto que no te dan en tu casa."

"¿…A qué te refieres?"

Con fiereza en mi rostro, le cuento. "Me refiero a que si vienes a joder a todos por atención, significa que no te dan pelota en tu casa, una Pendeja como vos tendría que saber eso. Aparte que te la buscas contra alguien que ni conoces… Ay Diamond, No me puedo creer la tipo de Poni que eres… Es más me Intriga. Mientras tenemos esta conversación pienso, ¿Qué tal si podemos solucionar esto de una vez por todas? Conozco a Bravucones parecidos a tu talla, Claro quitando el hecho que ellos son Hom- eh Potros, claro." _Buena salvada._ "A lo que quiero llegar es que conozco el porqué de tu situación. Pongámoslo de esta manera. Supongamos que tenemos a una Potra llamada… eh, Digámosle Feminista Loca. Feminista va a la casa de su Amigo, ¿No?, Bueno, Feminista está comiendo car- Digo Papas Fritas con su amigo, Queda la última Papa, pero lo quieren los dos. Sin preguntar, el Amigo toma la Papa y se la come. Feminista piensa que él es un maleducado que no comparte, por esto, Feminista piensa que todos los Potros son maleducados y que no comparten."

Al terminar mi ejemplo, Diamond se queda con los ojos como Platos, Sorprendida. _…Lo sé. Ya te tengo._

"Creo que ya ves por dónde está llegando esta conversación. Diamond, **¡Molestas a todos en la escuela porque te hacían lo mismo a ti!** " Aclaré con mi pata adelante.

"E-eso es mentira!, ¡Yo molesto porque son unas inútiles que no van a llegar a nada en la vida!" Contesta Diamond Tiara con tristeza.

 _La estoy quebrando, ¡Sólo un poco más!_ "Admítelo Diamond Tiara, ¡Tuviste una infancia Dura en la escuela, por esto, Te obligaste a hacer lo mismo para encajar en el entorno!" Aclaro de vuelta con Fiereza.

Ella escuchando esto, Reacciona tirándose en el suelo, llorando fuertemente sin parar. _…Puede que la haya quebrado demasiado, pero era Necesario._ "Sé que es duro para ti, aún ser de esta manera con Ponis que no conoces, Pero escucha esto: Piensa en lo que dije, y espero que hayas encontrado una conclusión lógica a todo esto y aprendido una Lección, porque no te lo voy a decir Dos veces." Termino de hablarle y volteo a la puerta de la Escuela, entrando y a la vez cerrando la puerta Dramáticamente.

Adentro de la escuela, me acomodo en el banquito, y junto todo lo que acaba de pasar.

… _Está bien, tengo que admitir que esa fue una y única discusión que tuve en mi vida sin violencia incluída._ Miro al techo, preguntándome el porqué de todo esto, Si todo esto era real, Que no iba a despertar en mi casa de vuelta, con mi Familia esperándome y pensando que soy un loco, teniendo en cuenta que todo esto no existe…

Extraño a mi Mamá, Mucho más a mi Padre, me dio un trabajo, además de oportunidades de poder vivir y descubrir cosas nuevas de la vida.

Ay Papá, te extraño demasiado…!

 _ ***Flashback***_

 _ **16 de Junio del 2015, 16:09.**_

 _ **Feria de Ofertas, Ituzaingó.**_

" _¡Papá, Cómprame esto, Por favor!"_

" _Kevin, no tenemos Plata para poder comprar juguetes… ¿Querés comer algo acá y pedimos unos Panchos?"_

" _Sisisisisisisi, ¡Me encantan los Panchos Pá, Vamos!"_

 _Estaba en la Feria de Ofertas, Era el único lugar en donde podía estar solo con mi Viejo y divertirnos, Hablar, de todo un poco… Siempre íbamos a comer algo y Hablar de nuestras vidas, ya que mi Viejo estaba separado de mi Mamá._

" _¿Qué les sirvo?"_

" _Dos Panchos por favor… y una Coca-Cola de 1.5 Ml, Por favor."_

" _En camino, Señor."_

 _Cuando pedíamos, Al esperar aprovechábamos a hablar._

" _Hijo, te quiero mucho, ¿Sabés?" Me dice sonriendo._

 _Soltando una sonrisita, Contesté. "Yo también te quiero Pá, Siempre quiero estar con vos y nunca te voy a dejar…"_

" _Igualmente Kevin…. Igualmente." Nos abrazamos hasta que llegó nuestra comida._

 _Tuvimos que sentarnos en una Mesa libre que había cerca, y de ahí empezar a comer._

" _¿Todo bien el cole che?, ¿No te estás llevando ninguna materia, ¿No?"_

"… _No Pá, Me está Yendo todo para el orto." Cuando hablaba con él, Me dejaba putear, porque él decía que somos hombres, que daba igual. "La profesora de Matemática me está matando, encima que la de Literatura es una vieja de mierda."_

" _¿Querés que te diga algo hijo?, Vos estudia, que podes ser alguien muy bueno cuando seas grande, No termines como yo, Termina tus estudios y de ahí un Trabajo, así te ganas la vida, ¿Me lo prometes?"_

"… _Tienes razón Papá, No te preocupes, Te lo prometo. ¡No te voy a decepcionar para nada!"_

 _ ***Presente***_

Lo peor de todo… Es que no pude cumplir esa promesa.

Por problemas familiares mis primeros años de Secundaria desaprobaba la mitad de todas las materias, Pero las levantaba a final de año por estudiar.

Papá… Te decepcioné, ¿Verdad?...

…

Je.

Qué ironía que diga eso, si igual no te puedo volver a ver.

…

… **Continuará en el Siguiente Capítulo.**

 _Mensaje para los lectores: Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que está teniendo mi Fic, además de seguir en contacto. ¡Les prometo que haré más capítulos! La paciencia es una Virtud que tenemos todos, depende de cuánta. ¡Dejen sus Reviews y Nos vemos en el Siguiente capítulo!._

 _ **Completado el 24/05/2018. 02:35.**_


	10. (Decisión de los Lectores)

Les voy a ser sinceros, No me está gustando por dónde estoy llevando mi Personaje y sus Padres.

Estoy haciendo ver a Zakhep (Que ahora es Kevin en su cuerpo) Como si fuera un Peligroso niño, y es exactamente como soy yó en la vida real, ¿Cuál es el problema de todo esto?, Que estoy pensando que no les está gustando a la mayoría.

Siempre en cada capítulo de este Fanfic digo que dejen reviews Para poder Mejorar/Criticar, Por ahora no he recibido una queja mayor (Excepto en el de 2 Argentinos y 1 Mexicano, por el Prólogo.) Pero quiero hacer ver que caiga bien, y que no sea un Idiota que se hace que tiene toda autoridad para que se le cante la gana.

A la vez este Fanfic me trae muchos recuerdos, Y no los quiero dejar simplemente porque fue el salto a mi vida, Este sitio mejoró mi calidad de vida Literalmente, Obviamente el Fandom tiene mucho que ver en esto.

Lamento tener que dejarles una decisión como esta, Pero pueden elegir.

-Rehacer el Fanfic para mejorarlo... Un proceso tedioso y algo complicado, pero que puede hacer diferencia.

-Dejar el Fanfic como está, En próximos capítulos se arregla.

Esas son las opciones que les dejo.

Antes de que me vaya, Tengo que decir algo importante.

Este Fanfic empezó como una alternativa para poder hacer algo productivo en mi vida, cosa que resultó, Pero siento que no estoy dando lo mejor.

Eso es todo, Gracias por leer, y lo siento mucho por si no es un Cap. Habrá uno si escojen la 2nda Opción.

Nos vemos!.


End file.
